Guardian Angels
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: Miku has cheated Death, and he is angry. She is recruited by the Guardian Angels to help in the fight against Death. Kaito, Leader of the Guardian Angels, has secrets of his own, secrets that could shatter the Angels and allow Death to win the war. This story was adopted from FangRide15.


**Queen Sunstar: I have been given the great honor to rewrite the story, Guardian Angels, originally written by FangRide15. I loved the story so much that I requested to adopt it. Enjoy it! I am a bit of a gun nut, being the proud owner of an antique Browning and Trusty, my hunting rifle. I may have gotten some things wrong, so feel free to offer corrections.**

"Mom, I'm home!" Miku walked into the house and went to the kitchen. She dropped her purse on the table and set down her teal laptop. She sat at the table and opened it, "Boss has another Kickstarter set up."

"Is it a good one?" Mikaela, Miku's mom, asked.

"It's a total ripoff of Kaito's Kids, the foundation set up by Kaito Shion to help kids in rough places." Miku grumbled.

"Thats the same one that brought you to me." Mikaela sat down next to Miku, "We both know Al plans to pocket the money. You have got to leave Idolstars."

"I agree, but we can't afford to. Oh crap! I forgot the documents at work!" Miku stood, "I'll be back in about 30 minutes." She grabbed her purse and rushed out the door.

Once in her car, she turned the radio on. The song, Snowman, sung by Kaito Shion, was playing. It was still hard to believe that the famous singer and popular Idol had been dead now three years. He had left behind two young children. Miku remembered the news reports of how Kaito had suffered a series of seizures and fallen into a coma. Two weeks later, he suffered another seizure and died. The autopsy had turned up no explanation for what happened. She cleared her mind. By then, Miku had reached her work. She got out of the car and went in.

Idolstars was a compound. There was the main building where she worked, and behind it, two rows of apartment buildings where the Idols lived. Beyond that was the rec. center with its pools, tennis courts, arcades, exercise rooms, three restaurants, and café were located. There were two movie theaters too. Her boss, Al, made sure his Idols were comfortable. The main building housed five state of the art record studios, and two dance studios. It also housed three movie studios.

Miku went to her desk on the fifth floor and picked up her documents. She returned to the elevator. The doors opened to reveal one of the Idols, SeeU, on the floor in tears, blood staining her pants. Miku gasped and knelt by the girl. The doors closed.

"SeeU! What happened?" Miku asked.

"Al happened!" SeeU sobbed, "He raped me!"

"I'm taking you to the hospital!"

"No!"

"You need to report this!"

"No! Al will ruin my career! He might even kill me!"

"You can't let him get away with this!"

"If you say anything, I'll say it was consensual!"

The the elevator reached the ground floor.

"Hey, HOTsune."

Miku turned. Al strode toward her, a hungry look in his eyes. "You know what I want." He grinned, and advanced.

"Miku, run!" SeeU screamed.

Al spun. Snarling, he kicked the young Idol hard. SeeU cried out with each kick. Rage flooded Miku's body. She stormed over to Al.

"You stupid bastard! You raped her!" Miku drove her foot right into Al's balls, forcing the big man to double over with a scream. She reached into the elevator and pulled SeeU onto her feet. "Let's move!" Together they ran outside toward Miku's car. Al charged after them. "In!" Miku opened the passenger door and shoved SeeU into the car. She raced around the car and got into it. Al reached them. He punched the passenger side window. The glass held, but it wouldn't hold for long. Miku shoved the key into the ignition and turned it. There was only a click. Al punched the window again. Cracks spiderwebbed out from the point of impact. Miku turned the key again, getting another click. "Come on, start!" She tried again. Al punched, and somehow the window didn't shatter. The engine caught and roared to life.

The dark sky filled with stacking black clouds. The smell of rotten eggs filled the air. SeeU screamed. The window shattered. Al looked demonic. He was suddenly yanked away from the car. Grunts sounded as fist hit flesh. Miku floored the gas.

The storm broke with a mournful scream of wind. Lightning danced between the clouds while thunder rumbled. Being far too cold to rain, Snow fell thickly from the sky. Still, Miku saw the black truck barreling down on her from behind her. There was no mistaking the bull horns, nor the bull face on the grill. Al's truck.

"You may want to watch the road."

Miku looked first at SeeU, who pointed at the review mirror where a blond kid with green eyes smiled at them. Miku screamed.

"It's okay. I'm here to protect you. I'm Oliver, and I'm a guardian angel." The boy said. Outside, what looked like tiny blue feathers pelted the truck, causing small explosions. "Boy, the boss must be mad. I haven't seen him use that power in months."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAR?" Miku screamed.

"I told you. Protecting you. The Boss teleported me into the car. Watch the road!" Oliver answered.

Miku focused on the fading road. In the review mirror, something winged and blue slammed into the trucks window.

"Well, that's going to leave a mark." SeeU said.

"Looks like he may have a broken wing for that." Oliver responded. "SeeU, good work by the way. We got our target."

"I'M BEING KIDNAPPED?" Miku shrieked.

"No, not kidnapped. Rescued." SeeU said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

"We will explain later." Oliver said, "Focus on the road!"

Miku swerved to avoid a tree. Moments later, the truck behind them went off the road and into a ditch. There was a thunk of something hitting the roof of the car. A blue haired man with blue eyes floated down through the roof of the car and onto the bench seat.

"Well?" Oliver asked.

"He's not dead." The man replied.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Miku asked.

"Boss, got enough left for a teleport?" SeeU asked, "One fiery explosion in oh, five seconds!"

"I do." The man closed and opened his eyes. Instead of his normal blue eyes, his eyes were solid glowing pale blue. "The first time is the worst. I hope you have not eaten recently."

Everything faded to white. Slowly, a garage formed around them. Everything cleared to reveal a state of the art garage. A woman with short green hair and eyes rushed toward the group carrying a bucket.

"Anyone need this?" She asked, "Do I need to take anyone to medical?"

Miku grabbed the bucket which she made good use of, regretting the two bottles of vegetable juice, the chocolate milk shake, and the jumbo burger with fries she had consumed earlier on her way home from work. Once she was done, the green haired woman led her to a state of the art medical bay.

"My name is Gumi, and this is my med bay. You will notice I don't have certain machines in here. I am going to give you a once over. First things first." Gumi pointed at a TV where a news reporter was standing on the freeway. A car burned behind her.

"Behind me is a burning car. A witness tells us the car just blew up with no warning. There was one person in the car, and we will release the name after her family has been notified." The news reporter replied.

Despite the flames, Miku recognized her car. Gumi waited.

"Okay, but I'm here, alive, not there." Miku was confused.

"You were in the car, Miku." Gumi responded, "You died instantly when your car exploded."

Miku stared at the doctor. She started to laugh. "Good one! I'm alive, not dead!"

"You are dead, Miku."

"How can I be dead if I'm talking to you?"

"I'm dead too. Everyone here is dead."

Miku stumbled backward, and fainted. Gumi sighed, moving her to a bed. The blue haired man entered, both of his wings visible. One wing was folded neatly against his back while he held his other wing out awkwardly. Gumi could see that the wing was broken. Blood matted the white feathers on the upper part of the wing, and some of the lower blue feathers were missing.

"I just told her she and all of us were dead. Let me see that wing." Gumi explained.

"Just be Ow! Careful!" The man winced as Gumi manipulated the wing.

"You will have to explain everything to her." Gumi said, "Even the you know what too, Kaito."

"She doesn't need to know about that!" Kaito growled, his wings snapping open, "Ow!"

"You can't keep us all in the dark about it!" Gumi shot back, "What you won't tell us could end up being the key to winning the war!" She pushed the injured wing back into place and taped it up, using ace bandages to hold it in place against Kaito's back.

"You do not need to know that!" Kaito hissed, "It is unimportant!"

"Fine. Don't disguise your wings for a few weeks while that wing heals." Gumi backed off.

Miku came around a few moments later. She wished fervently she was awakening from a dream. Opening her eyes, her wish was dashed. She really was dead. She sat up as Gumi and the winged man came toward her.

"You have questions." The man said.

"I want answers!" Miku folded her arms.

"My name is Kaito Shion."

"Wait, the guy that got sick and died three years ago?" Miku interrupted.

"Yes, the very same one. You have noticed my wings. I'm an angel tasked with fighting Death. I worked alone for a while. Death very nearly defeated me. After that, I formed the Guardian Angels. Together we fight Death and his agents. You'll meet the team soon. You have already met Oliver and SeeU." Kaito explained.

"Wait, why don't I have wings? I'm dead, so shouldn't I be an angel now too?" Miku asked.

"Well, I'm an Aryan for one thing, and you are a normal human. Humans don't get wings upon death, sorry. Before you ask, no, I did not have them while I was alive. I gained my wings after I died. It hurt like hell when they grew in." Kaito clarified, "Aryans are different from humans. We are stronger and have greater endurance during our lives. However, we have shorter lifespans than humans do. The average lifespan for an Aryan is 35 years. I was 28 when I died. I used this to my advantage as a performer. My concerts were longer than average. You'll meet everyone tomorrow. Gumi, show her to her room." Kaito smiled.

"Right this way." Gumi led Miku out of Medical and toward the living quarters. They entered a large room. "This is the main room. We hang out here. It is also our recreation room. That table over there with the puzzle on it belongs to Allen. He has been working on it for over four weeks now. That over there is SeeU's cat tree. See the two hallways? The one on the left leads to Kaito's office and bedroom. The one on the right is where our rooms are. Your room is this one right here. You are next door to Rilliane. I'm across from her and across from you is Teto. Luka is at the end of the hall. The guys have their own hall on the other side of Kaito. It is late, and you'll find pajamas in the dresser. The cafeteria is through that door over there and us ladies share a bathroom right through that door over there. The boys bathroom is next door. See you in the morning." Gumi left Miku in front of Miku's bedroom door. Miku walked in. The room was of a good size. It held a bed, dresser, desk, and closet. The walls were white and the floor plain hardwood. There was a clock on the night table. Miku wondered if she would be allowed to decorate the room to her tastes. She went to the dresser and found a clean white nightgown similar to what she wore at night. She peeled out of her cloths and put the nightgown on. Spotting a hamper, she tossed her cloths into it before climbing into bed.

* * *

"Argh! I really hate that angel!" Al growled, wincing while Anne used tweezers to remove a piece of glass from his cheek.

"We all do, dear." Ann purred soothingly. "That angel is a thorn in our King's side."

"Don't forget that we are to capture him, not kill him."

"Well look who decided to turn up for once." Ann glared, "Meiko, I wonder about you."

"I'm on your side. We should just kill the Angel and be done with it." Meiko snapped.

"I'd like to know why the Master wants the Angel alive." Al said as Ann added some first aid cream to his scratches.

"Who knows." Meiko replied.

"What is our plan?" Ann asked.

"We set a trap and catch that Angel of course." Al gave a feral grin, "Meiko, your other form, is it strong enough to weaken the Angel?"

"I can take the Angel on." Meiko grinned back.

* * *

It was the sound of gunfire that woke Miku up. She got up and checked the closet. Inside was a pair of dark blue jeans with a white tank top and short black jacket with ¾ sleeves. Black combat boots with teal laces sat under the outfit. Miku dressed quickly. She went to the main room, wondering about the gun fire.

"Hey, you are up! The gunfire is from the shooting range. Allen is practicing." A blond girl with a British accent said, "I'm Rilliane. You must be the new recruit." A loud bang shook the building. From behind one of the doors, a boy's voice rose in anger, chewing out whomever was responsible for the bang. Rilliane sighed. "That would be Teto. Come on. Let me introduce you to everyone. Your name?"

"Miku, Miku Hatsune." Miku said.

"Miku, nice to meet you." Rilliane guided Miku into the shooting range. A boy resembling Rilliane was screaming at a dark pink haired girl who was clearly ignoring him as she examined what looked like a customized generade launcher. Rilliane cleared her throat. "Meet Teto, our heavy artillery expert, and my twin brother, Allen, our lecture expert."

"Hey!" Teto waved, "If I remove this piece here and move this part over here…"

"I wouldn't be an expert at giving lectures if Teto would develop some common sense!" Allen retorted, "Hey." He smiled at Miku.

"Over here in the Dojo we have Gakupo, second in command and expert samurai. There is Luka, who maintains the computer system and creates weapons for us." Rilliane introduced, watching as Gakupo and Kaito met with a clash of silver and light of their swords. They both were shirtless, their muscular frames glistening with sweat. "This view I love."

"Dang. I think my ovaries just exploded." Miku said, "Kaito is hot!"

"Totally. Gakupo is not too bad looking ether." Rilliane answered, "Unfortunately he's taken by Luka. Kaito is still single though."

"I yield!" Gakupo called out. Kaito neatly flipped his sword, the light fading as it altered itself back into an antique revolver.

"That is Master. It is a rather unusual revolver. Kaito won't talk much about it. He won't even let Luka clean it. Come, Oliver should be done setting out weapons for you to choose from. Everyone here has their own weapon, except for SeeU, who, well, I'll let her explain later." Rilliane led Miku across the shooting gallery to a table, "Some of us prefer sharp and pointy objects over guns. The choice is yours."

Miku studied the weapons. She first picked up a dagger. It didn't feel right to her. Setting it aside, she picked up a musket. It too didn't feel right in her hands. She set it aside. Some of the swords and guns felt too unwieldy to her. She knew she wanted something smaller. A teal handle got her attention. She reached out and pulled up a bluish silver .38 colt. It's handle sported teal leather. She blinked. The colt fit her hand like a glove, and it felt right.

"This one." Miku held it up.

"She's a beauty." Oliver said, "The weapon chooses its wielder. Does it have a name?"

"Stargazer." Miku decided quickly, "The colt looks like it was colored by the night sky."

"Look by the handle." Oliver smiled.

Miku looked. The word, Stargazer, had appeared by the handle.

"Go try it out!" Teto joined them.

Miku moved in front of the target, took aim, and fired, toppling backward as her shot went wild. There was a yelp of surprise as Gakupo hit the floor to avoid the bullet.

"Hit the target, not me!" He called out.

Miku blushed.

* * *

Kaito had returned to his quarters for a shower. He was dressed in his usual black pants and blue shirt. His long white jacket lay on his bed. He moved to sit down before his vanity. A haggard face with hollow eyes stared back at him, thin black lines resembling cracks running down both cheeks. The right eye was normal. The left eye, surrounded by a thick black ring gleamed a sickly yellow. He reached up and felt the lines on his face. They had been spreading again. He was getting worse. He reached over to pick up a contact case and his concealer. No one knew, and he intended to keep it that way.


End file.
